It'll Be Okay
by Alexander Radha
Summary: Takes place after 0306 "Mash Off". Spoilers for said episode. Santana is hurt after Finn practically outs her and upset that no one seems to want to comfort her. Tina comes to do so. Santina ficlet.


"Everyone's gonna know now, and it's all because of you!" Santana shouted, grimacing at Finn. Finn protested but Santana interrupted with a slap across the face. She looked around, catching everyone's reactions. She suddenly realized what it was that she had done exactly. She looked down at Rachel who had the same look of shock as everyone else in the auditorium. She didn't dare turn around and see what the other Troubletones members looked like. Especially Brittany.  
>She dropped her arms by her side, tightly digging her nails into her palms. She ran out of the auditorium, pushing open the heavy exit doors. She felt her eyes burning and her throat starting to feel scratchy. She sobbed, sliding down the wall like some damn cliché rom-com. Her hands touched her now wet face and she peeled off her false lashes.<br>Why was no one coming to check on her? Were they scared she would lash out? She sobbed more, suddenly jealous of Quinn and Rachel at the junior prom. Rachel checked on her 'enemy' and she didn't even say anything to Santana in the auditorium. She placed her head on her knees and sobbed louder. Even if someone did come and check, they wouldn't understand. Not what _she _was going through. She suddenly heard the doors open and the stomping sound of boots.  
>"Santana?" She looked up. Tina's almond shaped eyes stared back sympathetically. The black haired teen sat next to her and leaned over, trying to make eye contact. "What do you want?" Santana asked, her voice slightly groggy. "Well, no one else seemed to want to check on you and I think Brittany's in shock." Tina crawled in front of Santana to face her.<br>"Tina..." Santana wiped her eyes and let go of her knees. "Does everyone really know about me and Brittany?" Tina made a slightly dumbfounded face but then smiled and nodded. "Well, everyone in glee does." She gave a chuckle. Santana gave a weak smile back. "Why're you so upset?" Tina crossed her legs, pushing her dress down. Santana still caught a glimpse of her Hello Kitty underwear. "Because, even if everybody does know, what are my parents going to think? My obuelita?" Santana pulled off her hairband and fixed her hair into a sloppy bun.  
>"Well, most parents seem to know a little. Most good ones. But I don't know your parents." She shrugged and smiled. "They're good." Santana wiped her eyes and sniffed. Tina scooted closer "Than why are you so upset?" She placed her hand on Santana's. "I don't know. I've struggled with this all my life. Well, teen life." She sniffled again. Tina grabbed Santana's hand tighter and smiled wider. "It'll be okay Santana, I promise." Santana didn't understand why girl Chang was being so nice. Did she think because Santana was a lesbian she liked her?<br>She doubted it though. She never heard Tina talk much, so she didn't know much about her stance on things. She grabbed Tina's hand back and peered at the floor, glad someone was here to console her. "How do you know it will be okay?" Santana looked back up at Tina. Tina looked puzzled for a minute than stared deeply into Santana's eyes. "Because. Even if you don't have the support of your parents or the school, you have the support of _us_. The New Directions and Troubletones." Tina smiled and leaned forward, slowing edging towards Santana's right cheek. She placed her lips delicately on it and Santana froze a bit. Tina backed away. She didn't try to make out with Santana, grope her, or take it further. She simply smiled and rubbed Santana's and with her thumb.  
>"Thanks, Tina." Santana leaned forward and lightly put her lips on Tina's. It wasn't a romantic gesture to Santana. Just a way to say 'thanks'. Like how she would kiss her mom. She leaned back and saw Tina was a little shocked, but all she did was smile again, crinkles forming around her eyes. "You'll be okay." Tina got up, smiled, and walked back towards the auditorium. Santana smiled and wiped her eyes one last time.<p> 


End file.
